Odstępstwa od normy
by Arianka
Summary: Dzieci w podstawówce bywają czułe na każdą inność. Ot, obrazek z małym Sherlockiem i Mycroftem obarczonym nowymi obowiązkami.


**A/N:** Dla odmiany spróbowałam zabawy z młodym Mycroftem i małym Sherlockiem. Ot, obrazek. Realia codzienności i bycia tym "innym".

**Disclaimer: **I don't own any characters and I don't make any profits from my writing.

* * *

**Odstępstwa od normy**

Dopiero za trzecim podejściem Mycroftowi udało się znaleźć wolne miejsce i zaparkować. Podstawówka Sherlocka, mała kameralna szkółka, niby nie znajdowała się w centrum, ale i tak znalezienie parkingu na wąskiej uliczce graniczyło z cudem, zwłaszcza w okolicach szczytu. Mycroft jednakże miał już swoje miejsca i wiedział, gdzie szukać. Nie pierwszy raz wychowawczyni Sherlocka wzywała rodziców do szkoły i nie pierwszy raz to na starszego brata spadał ten obowiązek. Ojciec częściej był za granicą niż w domu, a odkąd zginął, Mycroft po prostu nie miał wyboru, bo przecież nie mógł poprosić o to kucharki czy sąsiadów, których znał jedynie z widzenia.

Poprzedniego dnia Sherlock pokazał mu kolejną notkę od wychowawczyni w zeszycie, tym razem z prośbą o spotkanie. Mycroft nie mógł zignorować drugiej takiej samej uwagi, więc odpisał, informując nauczycielkę, że zjawi się po południu. W poprzednim tygodniu ani razu nie zabierał Sherlocka ze szkoły ze względu na zaliczenia, przez które musiał zostawać dłużej na uniwersytecie. Teraz także przyjechał prosto z uczelni, ale i tak zmusił brata do czekania na niego w świetlicy. Trudno, szybciej być nie mógł.

- Ach, to pan, proszę wejść - powitała go nauczycielka, gdy zajrzał do sali. Joanne Trevor była dość młodą kobietą sprawiającą sympatyczne wrażenie. Sherlock nie mówił o niej źle, co już dawało pewien obraz. Mycroft spotkał ją już kilkakrotnie od początku roku szkolnego.

- Dzień dobry - odparł z chłodną uprzejmością. - Prosiła pani o spotkanie.

- Tak, musimy porozmawiać o Sherlocku - potaknęła kobieta. - Ojciec znów w delegacji?

- Tylko ja mogę przyjść - powiedział oględnie Mycroft, doskonale wyczuwając niechęć nauczycielki.

- Proszę mnie źle nie zrozumieć, ale chciałabym w końcu porozmawiać z waszym ojcem. Rodzic powinien przychodzić na wywiadówki, nie brat. Zwłaszcza, że mamy z Sherlockiem ciągłe problemy.

- Obawiam się, że to będzie niemożliwe. Nasz ojciec zginął dwa miesiące temu - oświadczył chłodno Mycroft, patrząc kobiecie w oczy. - Jestem jedynym prawnym opiekunem mojego brata. - To mówiąc, podał nauczycielce teczkę z kompletem dokumentów. Joanne Trevor na moment odebrało głos.

- O Boże, przepraszam - zająknęła się. - Nic nie wiedziałam, Sherlock nigdy...

- On przecież nigdy nie mówi - zauważył beznamiętnie Mycroft. - Ale nie o tym chyba mieliśmy rozmawiać - przypomniał. Widział doskonale, jak nauczycielka usiłuje sobie przypomnieć jakiekolwiek zachowanie Sherlocka z ostatnich dwóch miesięcy, które sugerowałoby, że stracił ojca. Wiedział również, że najpewniej nie znalazła. O ile jego brat przeżył bardzo śmierć matki dwa lata temu, tak teraz jakby nie zauważył nawet, że ojciec przestał pokazywać się w domu. Oczywiście został poinformowany i uczestniczył w pogrzebie, ale potem wrócił do codziennej rutyny jak gdyby nigdy nic. Każdego poza Mycroftem to szokowało, Joanne Trevor nie była pierwsza.

- Tak, Sherlock od pewnego czasu popada w ciągłe konflikty z innymi chłopcami - zaczęła niepewnie nauczycielka, jakby się bała poruszać temat w czasie, gdy Mycroft według wszelkiego prawdopodobieństwa powinien być w żałobie. - Nie potrafi się zupełnie odnaleźć.

- Chce pani powiedzieć, że nie utrzymuje kontaktów z grupą - sprostował delikatnie starszy z braci Holmes. - Sherlock się nudzi zwykłymi zabawami.

- Tak, zauważyłam. Zwykle pozwalam mu zająć się sobą, ale to czasem przekracza normy. Ostatnio przyniósł książkę o anatomii i wystraszył koleżankę zdjęciami - wytknęła nauczycielka.

- Powinna była wiedzieć, że większość ludzi nie lubi, jak im się czyta przez ramię - skomentował luźno Mycroft. Sam dał bratu tę książkę, po tym jak Sherlock zaczął go zanudzać pytaniami o budowę ludzkiego ciała. - A jak Sherlock się uczy? - zapytał, zmieniając temat, nim kobieta zdążyła zareagować na jego uwagę. - Nie widziałem w zeszycie żadnych uwag.

- Doskonale - odparła natychmiast nauczycielka. - Jedynym poważnym problemem są wypracowania, ale o tym powinien pan porozmawiać z jego anglistką. Mnie bardziej martwi konflikt w klasie.

O tak, Mycroft słyszał już co nieco na temat rzeczonego konfliktu. Sherlock wprawdzie nie miał w zwyczaju spowiadać się z każdego dnia, ale nie on jeden w rodzinie Holmesów umiał obserwować i wyciągać odpowiednie wnioski. Mycroft z większym lub mniejszym powodzeniem wyciągał z brata niezbędne informacje, gdy uznał, że w szkole znowu doszło do jakiegoś niemiłego incydentu. Sherlock na szczęście zdawał się rozumieć, że jego zainteresowania są jego zainteresowaniami i tylko i wyłącznie jego sprawa, więc nikt nie powinien się do tego wtrącać. Mycroft podejrzewał, że niejedna kąśliwa uwaga odnośnie tego, co Sherlock czytał, przeleciała mu mimo uszu. Bywały jednak takie, które w jakimś stopniu dotykały chłopca. A ponieważ Sherlock nie grzeszył cierpliwością, Mycroft od jakiegoś czasu podejrzewał, że prędzej czy później dojdzie do większego starcia. Cóż, doczekał się.

- Co takiego się wydarzyło?

- Sherlock poniżył wczoraj Marka Finningana na oczach całej klasy - wyjaśniła nauczycielka. - Mówił takie rzeczy, o których ja ledwie wiedziałam od rodziców Marka. Nie wiem, skąd się dowiedział, ale użył tego, żeby się odegrać.

- Czy Sherlock wytłumaczył się jakoś?

- Wzruszył tylko ramionami i powiedział, że to było oczywiste i każdy powinien był to zauważyć. A na uwagę, że to nie było miłe i powinien przeprosić kolegę odpowiedział mi, że przecież powiedział prawdę.

- A czy kłamał?

- Nie, z tego co wiem, to nie - przyznała nauczycielka, coraz bardziej zmieszana. Mycroft zadawał pytania w taki sposób, że wyraźnie zaczęła się zastanawiać, czy to jego powinna wezwać, czy raczej rodziców tego Finningana. Zanim jednak zdążył zapytać o coś jeszcze, z korytarza dobiegł najpierw trzask, a potem nagły okrzyk bólu. Nauczycielka natychmiast wypadła z klasy, a Mycroft odruchowo podążył za nią, zwłaszcza, że krzyk brzmiał podejrzanie znajomo. Ponieważ na korytarzu nie było nikogo, zajrzeli do toalety; w świetlicy dzieci przebywały pod opieką.

Mycroft się nie pomylił. Zaraz za drzwiami, przy umywalkach, stał Sherlock z ustami wygiętymi w podkówkę, wyraźnie powstrzymując się od płaczu. Starszemu Holmesowi zdawało się, że dostrzegł ulgę w załzawionych oczach brata, kiedy ten go zobaczył, ale równie dobrze mógł się mylić; Sherlock był pod tym względem nie do rozgryzienia.

- O mój Boże, Sherlock, co ci się stało? – zapytała poruszona nauczycielka, a Mycroft wywrócił oczami i podszedł do brata. Zaczerwienione palce w lewej dłoni, którą Sherlock trzymał, jasno tłumaczyły, co się przed chwilą stało.

- Pokaż – powiedział spokojnie i Sherlock niechętnie podał mu drżącą rękę.

- P-połamał mi p-palce – chlipnął chłopiec. – Nie b-będę mógł g-grać na s-skrzyp-pcach.

- Możesz poruszyć palcami? – zapytał Mycroft. Sherlock pociągnął nosem, a potem ostrożnie zgiął i rozprostował palce. – No widzisz? Nie są połamane.

- Nie? – upewnił się Sherlock; ciekawość wygrywała z bólem. Pozwolił się poprowadzić do umywalki i wsadzić rękę pod zimną wodę.

- Czytałeś o tym przecież ostatnio, pamiętasz? – przypomniał mu Mycroft. – Co się dzieje, jak złamiesz rękę albo nogę?

Sherlock tylko pokiwał głową, wpatrzony w lecącą wodę. Ciągle pociągał nosem i starał się nie płakać. Mycroft miał świadomość, jak to musiało wyglądać, dlatego nie zdziwił się, gdy zobaczył oburzenie na twarzy nauczycielki. Kobieta spojrzała na niego z dezaprobatą, a potem przeniosła wzrok na Sherlocka i momentalnie zmiękła. Podeszła do chłopca i pogładziła go czule po głowie.

Sherlock niemal podskoczył i momentalnie spiął się, odsuwając się w stronę brata. Mycroft nie umiał ocenić, czy to było szukanie wsparcia u niego, czy też Sherlock zrobił to zupełnie przypadkowo. Nauczycielka na szczęście zrozumiała przekaz; bez względu na okoliczności, jej uczeń nie lubił, gdy wkraczano w jego osobistą strefę. Nawet brat zdawał się tego przestrzegać, unikając fizycznego kontaktu.

- Co tu się wydarzyło? – zapytała pani Trevor.

- Jakieś dziecko przytrzasnęło mu palce – odparł Mycroft zamiast brata. – To był Mark, prawda, Sherlocku? – upewnił się. Chłopiec kiwnął głową. Nauczycielka patrzyła na nich z zaskoczeniem. Mycroft westchnął w duchu i wyjaśnił. – Takie było najprostsze założenie, bo przypadek jest mało prawdopodobny. A Mark miał powód, żeby odegrać się na Sherlocku.

- Porozmawiam z nim zaraz, proszę przejść do klasy...

- Sherlocku, idź po swoje rzeczy – polecił stanowczo Mycroft. – I nie zapomnij swojej książki, bo nie mamy drugiej takiej w domu – przypomniał. Po niechętnym spojrzeniu, jakim obdarzył go brat, domyślił się, że Sherlock musiał wrócić po plecak do świetlicy.

- Powinien pan okazywać mu więcej serca – skrytykowała nauczycielka. – Chłopiec w jego wieku potrzebuje jeszcze ciepła i czułości.

- A po co? –nieoczekiwanie Sherlock obrócił się w progu i spojrzał na wychowawczynię ze szczerym zdumieniem. – Co Mycroft robi źle? – zapytał z zaciekawieniem.

- Nic, nic – uciszyła go pani Trevor. – Idź po rzeczy.

- Pozwoli pani, że dokończymy tę rozmowę innym razem – odezwał się chłodno Mycroft, gdy Sherlock wyszedł. – Wolałbym zabrać już brata do domu.

- Tak, proszę – potaknęła mu skonfundowana nauczycielka. – Pomówię z Markiem na temat jego zachowania – obiecała. Mycroft skinął głową w podziękowaniu i wyszedł. Z pewnym niesmakiem uświadomił sobie, że stał i rozmawiał z kobietą w chłopięcej toalecie, ale tym razem powinien czuć się usprawiedliwiony.

Sherlock wrócił z rzeczami, mało nie gubiąc swojej bezcennej książki. Mycroft zabrał ją od niego i zaprowadził go do samochodu. Jego mały braciszek wyglądał bardzo nieszczęśliwie, więc wcale nie dziwił się, że nauczycielka chciała go przytulić. I miał nadzieję, że następnym razem nie będzie próbowała. Mimo to jednak nie mógł nie widzieć, że Sherlock jest smutny.

- Co się dzisiaj stało? – zapytał Mycroft, gdy jak zwykle utkwili w korku.

- Przecież wiesz – padła krótka odpowiedź. Sherlock patrzył przez okno, jakby nie chciał zwracać uwagi na brata.

- Więc o co chodzi? – indagował dalej starszy Holmes. _Mama była w tym lepsza,_ pomyślał przelotnie. Chłopiec milczał dłuższą chwilę.

- Co ze skrzypcami? – zapytał w końcu tak żałośnie, że Mycroft spodziewał się zobaczyć znowu podkówkę.

- Za parę dni będziesz mógł znowu grać, jak nie będzie bolało – zapewnił brata, ciesząc się w duchu perspektywą kilku _cichych_ dni. Sherlock wydawał się być usatysfakcjonowany taką odpowiedzią.

Koniec


End file.
